Death and the Clam
by codenamehitmanpisces
Summary: Giotto's been having weird dreams and visions. They all talk about someone. One day a random girl is brought to the mansion with Knuckle. She can't remember anything. Is this the someone that the dreams were talking about? -Genre: Drama/Hijinx/Crack - Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!-
1. Chapter 1

**_ I don't own any KHR characters. They belong to Akira Amano-sensei!_**

* * *

**_"The night closes in on those who expect it most, in the most unexpected ways." _**

** "It is in the debt of night that we learn the truth of light."**

_"It is in the brightest light that night seems so false."_

** "Life is but a game of chance."**

_ "Everything is just an elegant dance." _

** "It is through Death which allows Life to live."**

_ "It is through Life that Death can die."_

**_ "Let the light and darkness show you the way."_**

** "Let it be the other way."**

"Who are you?"

**"I am the painful truth."**

_"I am the beautiful lie."_

"That doesn-"

**"Silence…or you shall run out."**

"Out of what?"

_"Hehehe. Time, Silly!"_

"What's going—"

**"You must take the girl!"**

_"Yes, you must…"_

"What girl?"

**"She shall appear before you… Take her… She shall be the key…"**

_"To all this mystery!"_

**"Keep her safe…"**

_"Or you shall feel"_

**_"The wrath of the gods…"_**

_"Oh, so real!"_


	2. G Thinks that Giotto's Crazy

KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Dear Guest reviewer: It's still early enough in the story to go either way. I'm going to write as if an OC but you never know ;)

* * *

"Wake up, you stupid boss! *bang*" G. yells while dropping a pile of papers on his Giotto's desk.

"Wha-? Huh? Where am I?" Giotto says with a confused look on his face.

"You're in your office… At your desk… Asleep… Meanwhile I'm running around like a crazy person trying to make sure that everything's fine!" G says getting angrier with each sentence.

"Right… Sorry 'bout that G." Giotto says, still not quite over his dream.

"Hey," G. asks, concern coating his voice. "You seem out of it (even for you). What's up?"

"Hm? Oh… It's… nothing…. Just a weird dream…" Giotto says, not wanting to talk about said dream. He didn't even know what was going on, let alone what was supposed to happen… '_A girl, huh?' _Then Giotto comes to a realization… "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF A GIRL THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW!?" (He's now standing up by the way)

G. is… surprised by Giotto's sudden outburst. G. has seen many sides of Giotto, but his best friend/boss was pretty good about keeping his cool normally. It was a couple of very tense minutes before G. says anything. "What girl?"

"I don't know…" Giotto responds slumping into his chair. G.'s fairly confident that the paperwork has officially fried his best friend's brain.

"How about we go and have a nice meal," G. says helping his, presumably, unstable friend from his chair.

"I'm not hungry… Besides what about the paper work?" G. stopped in his tracks at that question… '_Yup, he's lost it. He never wants to do paperwork… Maybe I should get the priest to inspect him…'_


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter of the story. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. A warning that the scene in bold might bring bad memories, You have (somewhat) been warned. Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

As soon as G. finishes his thought, Knuckle comes bursting through the door ranting and raving about…Something… The sheer volume makes it very hard to understand what the man is saying, let alone the hysteria in his voice.

"Knuckle…" Giotto says calmly, having gone into boss mode (because if Knuckle is this panicky, then something terrible is either going on or about to happen), "What's going on?"

Knuckle takes a deep breath (partially to calm down but mostly because he ran out of air) before telling them what's wrong.

"I found a girl in the forest behind the mansion! She's injured TO THE MAX!" Giotto and G. both widen their eyes at this. While it was not unheard of for women to be attacked, it was still unusual, especially in the 1840's.

"Where is she now?" G. asks.

"She's in the medical wing," He says looking a bit grim.

* * *

They all run to the medical wing. Upon entering, they are greeted by Asari trying to keep Daemon Spade and Alaude from further injuring themselves, and Lampo moaning on a bed, clutching his stomach.

"Why, _Giotto_, I didn't know that you cared so much," Daemon says as he walks a bit too close to Giotto. Elena comes from behind Daemon and (ever so lovingly) drags him back to his bed.

"Now, Daemon, darling, behave yourself," Elena says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you looking for something, Elena?" Knuckle asks.

"I was just going to get bandages and some hot water," and with that Elena runs to the cabinet, gets what she needs, and runs back behind the curtain. **The stench of blood thick in the air from whoever was behind. The room grew somber as the smell reminded everyone of that one failed mission that they have all been through. They looked at each other as if to confirm that they were all thinking the same thing… ****_Whoever that is, they are not going to make it. _**** They all just wait. And wait. Eventually, Elena comes out from behind a curtain, holding blood drenched clothing.**

"She'll be fine," Elena says. Daemon goes to comfort her, as he always does after Elena looks at a patient. She wanted to help in any way that she could, so she figured that the medical wing would be the best place to be. However, you can only see so many people bleed, loose limbs or die so many times before it takes a mental toll.

"She has a strong will, to the max," Knuckle says.

"How do you know?" G., Asari and Lambo ask.

"Because she sought me out when she was injured."

"Explain~ Knuckle~" Giotto asks from behind Knuckle.

"Well I was out making my rounds around the areas. I heard something from the forest. I went to investigate. AND THERE WAS A GHOST THERE!"

"I. am. NOT. a. GHOST!" a voice come from behind the curtain.

* * *

So that wasn't too bad, right? Hope everyone enjoys!


	4. Chapter 4

You'll get one detail for the OC/possibly female!Tsuna depending on what I decide. Still rather ambiguous, I have several ideas for this story, feel free to comment with any funny situations that you have, for this is supposed to be funny. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-sensei.

* * *

They all turn to the curtain to see a mummy sitting up in the bed. Asari gets his sword ready. G. reaches for his gun. Daemon Spade readies his scythe and steps in front of Elena. Alaude grabs his handcuffs. Giotto stops. Knuckle is standing in front of the mummy.

"This is the girl, TO THE MAX!" Knuckle says. "I told you that she was extremely injured."

"Will you please stop yelling…" The 'mummy' says clutching her head.

"Sorry…" Knuckle says scratching his head.

"Thank you…" She looks around confused and somewhat dazed.

"Hello there," Giotto says trying to break the girl out of her dazed state.

"Hello there mister…" She says slowly and tentatively.

"May I ask you something?"

"You already did… But yes…"

"Where are you from?"

"…" She looks to the wall and then the ceiling. "I don't remember…"

"How can you not remember?" Daemon asks with disbelief.

"I… don't know… I just don't know… You'd think I'd remember something so important," She says tilting her head slightly.

"You should sleep," Knuckle says placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly at that, which causes her to wince from the pain of the sudden movement.

"How are you alive?" Lampo asks without reading the mood.

"I've been through worse… Why is your hair green?" She retorts bluntly. Asari, Alaude, G. and Daemon Spade all leave, before she can ask them anything.

"It's my natural hair colour…" Lampo responds.

"I've never seen someone with natural mint green hair…" She says staring at Lampo's head.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Lampo runs out of the room. Giotto, Elena and knuckle turn to her, only for her to be examining them. She has an unusual shade of yellow-gold eyes.

* * *

So that's fun. She has amnesia, so next chapter will be naming. A special guest will also appear, as well as hints of where the person is from.


	5. Chapter 5: What

Here's a new chapter. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano-sensei does.

* * *

"Di-something…." She says thinking some more.

"Di?" Elena asks.

"That's all I've got…." She says with a sigh.

"What can we call you then?" Giotto asks scratching his head.

"Maria?" Knuckle suggests.

"No…" She shoots down bluntly.

"Why not?" He asks

"I may not know my name, but I'm not Maria," she looks angry when she says that. Angry at nothing in particular, but angry none-the-less.

"Serena?" Giotto suggests.

"Nope," she and Elena say. He look at them strangely.

"I'm not a Serena either."

"How does she look like a Serena?"

"How do we even know if her name is Italian?" Cozart asks from the doorway.

"Enma?" She asks hopefully.

"No…?" Cozart says, greatly confused by the mummy in the bed.

"You know him?" Giotto asks.

"I know someone like him… I think…" She says rubbing her head.

"Who is this Giotto?" Cozart asks walking closer to the bed.

"She's a girl who lost her memory that Knuckle found." Giotto says quickly so that he can go back to thinking up a name. The others started to come back slowly, starting with Daemon.

"What are we doing, Giotto?" Daemon asks appearing behind his boss.

"Trying to think up a name," Giotto says more than used to Daemon acting like this. However, everyone forgot that just because they were all used to that, doesn't mean that they're new guest was. Of course, no one realized that until they heard a thud, and the girl was gone. Elena and Knuckle move to help the girl up from the floor and back onto the bed. After Knuckle and Elena check her injuries behind the curtains, everyone continues thinking of names once they learn that she is alright.

"How about Caterina?" Daemon suggests.

"N.O." She says with even more anger in her face than 'Maria'.

"What about Gianna?" Elena

"No thank you," She says more politely.

"Angela?" Knuckle tries again.

"Nooooope."

"Adeline." Alaude states more than asks.

"What language is that?"

"Is that a no?" Giotto asks hopefully.

"It is a no," She says crushing any hope that Giotto had.

"Ale" Lampo suggests from the door.

"Why would I want to be called an alcoholic beverage?"

"So no?" Giotto, Knuckle and Elena ask.

"No."

"Chouko?" Asari suggests from behind Lampo.

"Sounds cool, but that's not it…." She says disappointed. Everyone looks to Asari to come up with more names, hoping that one of them works. Asari moves into the room and sits next to her.

"Atsuko?"

"No."

"Akito?"

"NO!"

"Hana?"

"Nay."

"Etsuko?"

"What?"

"Hikari?"

"Hibari?" She asks confused.

"What?" Giotto asks.

"I thought that you said Hibari." She responds

"I didn't…." Asari says confused.

"Well no, because it'll confuse me…. Apparently…" And with that they continue.

"Hoshiko?"

"Nope."

"How about Acantha?" G. suggests from the door

"How about no?" She says.

"Why not?" G. asks, angry about the time being wasted on this girl.

"Who wants to be named prick?" She says.

"How did you know what that means?" Alaude asks suspiciously.

"Because my best friend likes folklore and mythology," she says almost proudly.

"Nadia?" Cozart says finally.

"That's it!" She says. Giotto tackle-hugs Cozart for the help to end this madness.

"You're name is Nadia?" Daemon asks.

"It's not, but I've been called Nadia, so it's close enough," she responds.

"So we're calling her Nadia?" Lampo asks.

"Yes," 'Nadia' says.

* * *

So the girl will be called Nadia. Another Dream sequence will be happening soon. I hope you enjoy and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Dream Sequence is happening next chapter. This one is mostly what happened after the naming. Cozart will be around for a while. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Well… It's time for dinner…." G. says facepalming at everything and walking to the dining hall with Asari and Lampo.

"I'll go and make something for Nadia," Elena says walking to the kitchen.

"You should rest dear," Daemon says following her out of the room

"I'll go make sure that Elena gets something appropriate for her, she can't exactly eat a lot yet," Knuckle says heading out.

"I guess I'm staying for dinner," Cozart says.

"Stay for the night, Cozart, you never know," Giotto says patting his friend on the back. "And thank you for that… She seems, angry about something…"

"Wouldn't you be angry too, if you couldn't remember anything, and these strange men were trying to change your name… I'm just lucky that she thought that I was someone else…." Cozart says.

"But still, thank you…."

"You need sleep Giotto," Cozart says. "Go to your room and someone'll have dinner sent to you."

"I'll go to bed when I figure something out," Giotto says cryptically. Cozart looks at his friend wondering what Giotto needs to figure out.

"I'll drop you off at the library then" Cozart says with a smile.

"Thanks…" Giotto says.

* * *

_'Well that didn't do me any good.' _Giotto thought as he was about to go to bed. He searched the library for 3 hours before G. had come and forced him to at least try to sleep. He changes into his clothes and put his head down on his pillow. He thought that sleep would elude him; however, he found sleep to take him almost immediately.

* * *

What did Giotto want to figure out? Any guesses? Hope that you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams, Dreams, Go AWAY!

Here's a new chapter with a different dream sequence. Anyone know who the two people are? I don't own Reborn!

* * *

**_"The night closes in on those who expect it most, in the most unexpected ways." _**

"Do we have to do this again?"

** "Yes, we must. That's kinda how this works"**

"What is it that you have to tell me this time!?"

_"You found the flower?"_

"Flower?"

** "The girl! The Girl! Have you found the girl!?"**

"I have found _a _girl… But I don't know if she is _the _girl."

_ "You'll know when you see our little flower."_

"How am I supposed to know that!?" 

** "Through the eyes of man, no one knows… However…"**

_ "You have not only the eyes of the hunter."_

"How do you know about that?"

**_ "We know many things."_**

** "You shall protect her, until her purpose here has been achieved."**

"What is her purpose?"

**"You shall know."**

_"You have a time limit."_

"Time limit?"

**"She is the one who shall decide."**

"Why us?"

**_"Us?"_**

"Yes, my famiglia and I -"

**"**You** must take the girl!"**

"I can't do this alone!?"

_"But, you must…"_

"If this girl is _the _girl… Then she's already met them."

**"ONLY YOU can protect the child."**

_"Indeed, you are the only one to protect the little flower. For she is a flower of rarity"_

"Flower of rarity?"

**"She belongs not here."**

"What does that mean?"

**_"You shall know all in time." _**

_"Protect her. She is our little flower. A little diamond before swine."_

**_"You shall learn what everything as time passes"_**

**"Now go! Lest you fail before you hast a chance to begin!"**

* * *

So can you guess who the **bold **and the _italicized _are? Leave a comment with your guesses.


	8. Chapter 8: Where's Waldo?

This is the eighth chapter. This is the only story that seem to be moving smoothly. *knocks on wood* All of my KHR stories will probably be uploaded at the same time. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"YAH!" Giotto screams sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Alaude says at my door.

"How long have you been there?" Giotto says surprised by the presence of his cloud guardian.

"I've done some research."

"And you couldn't wait for me to wake up?"

"You're acting strange."

"As are you." Giotto and Alaude enter a very tense staring contest after that statement.

"I'm going to go check on our guest," Giotto says breaking the contest.

"I'll leave the report with G. then," Alaude says before leaving, report in hand.

* * *

As Giotto makes his way to the medical wing he runs into G, who seems to be trying to stall him for some reason.

"Have you met with Alaude?" G. says.

"Yeah, he was in my room."

"Ah," G says, lips forming a tight line.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean, Giotto?"

"Alaude was in my room with a report, you're standing in the hallway that leads to the infirmary looking tense, Lampo practically ran away when I looked at him before," Giotto says getting worried.

"Well…" G says pulling the collar of his shirt.

"Have you found her yet?" Asari says running down the hallway behind G. Giotto looks around G with an eyebrow cocked.

"Find who?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you about," G says quickly before Asari can say anything else.

"Nadia's gone isn't she?" Giotto says growing paler. He knew that his hyper intuition was acting up for some reason.

"Yeah," Asari says.

"When did this happen?"

"Probably sometime during the night. When Knuckle came to check on her this morning she was gone. Knuckle and Elena are searching the grounds. According to the priest, she couldn't have gotten that far."

"Thanks G. But where is Daemon?" Giotto says looking around. Normally the Illusionist would have tried _something _by now.

"He's out with Elena," Asari supplies.

"I see… and when were any of you planning to tell me this?" Giotto says, somewhat annoyed. The girl was his responsibility after all. _'Even if she's not _the _girl.' _

"We were kinda hoping that we'd find her before you woke up," Lampo says from down the hall. He's hiding behind a post.

"Looks like I'm joining this little game," Giotto says with a sigh.

* * *

So Nadia went off somewhere. How? By the divine power of dying will. Besides she had 5 hours and access to wheelchairs and crutches. She could be in the city. Or she could be in the yard, which is **HUGE**. Or she could be in the building. She could have just fallen over. No one decided to thoroughly check the infirmary area.

I'm just going to put this here. I have two fanfics (my only Hetalia one, and my newest KHR one) where I don't have a name for my OC. She's the same OC. I put up a poll. It is supposedly on my profile. Please go forth and vote. I can't continue either story until I get some votes in. I'm closing it either once I get ten votes. I hope. Thank you all for reading this!


	9. Chapter 9: Waldo's in

So, this is my second time writing this, because my mouse decided to close the fanfiction tab when I was writing this. So yeah, the story's more or less the same, but more Knuckle screaming. Finally, for the update... Hope you all enjoy... I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

"Ow," Nadia says as she was attempting to walk through the secret tunnel that she had accidently stumbled into while trying to find a glass of water. She woke up in the middle of the night. She started coughing, and she wouldn't stop. Since no one came, she limped over to the closet, and got a pair of crutches. She, however, lost said pair of crutches when she accidently got swooped into the secret passage of this castle.

_'Everyone else is this giant place must've been asleep.' _She humors to herself leaning against the wall for support. She had taken the liberty of limping against the wall for support. She stopped every so often, in order to look out at the halls of the castle/mansion. She noticed the peepholes in the walls once when she heard someone running through the hallways. By the time that she got to said peephole, whoever it was running, he or she was long gone. So, Nadia decided to stop whenever she noticed a peephole in order to find someone.

"NADIA!" She heard a loud voice say.

"Ugh," Nadia clutches her head and falls to the ground in a ball.

"Wait, Knuckle," another voice says.

_'Since when did Tsuna get here?' _Nadia thought to herself. She stayed on the floor. She could barely stay upright to begin with, let alone get up after having fallen.

* * *

"What is it, boss?" Asari says running to catch up to Giotto.

"I thought I heard something," Giotto says placing his ear to the wall, lightly knocking against it.

"Ugh," a voice says from behind the wall.

"She's behind here," Giotto says.

"How can you tell?" G says dubious as to how she could have been, literally, in the walls of the mansion the entire time.

"I can hear her, obviously," Giotto says. "She sounds like she's in pain."

"How are we supposed to get her out of the wall?" Lampo asks.

"Dynamite?" G suggests.

"Not everything is solved with dynamite," Nadia says weakly from the other side of the wall. What they all didn't know is that she said Gokudera after that.

"We break it down," Alaude says, dropping the sledgehammer that he brought to the floor.

"How about something that won't cause the wall to need repairs, and won't hurt her in the process?" Giotto says.

"There must be a door somewhere," Knuckle reasons.

"How so?" Lampo asks, leaning against the wall.

"She got in there somehow," Asari muses.

"But where would this door be? And how would we have not noticed it before?" G says.

"You're looking for a door?" Cozart says.

"Cozart?" Giotto says looking around. The others look around as well. No one sees where Cozart's voice is coming from.

"Did he die in his sleep?" Lampo asks.

"Hahaha. Nothing so morbid," Cozart laughs. "Look up!" They all look up to see Cozarts head poking out of a blank hole in the ceiling.

"How'd you get up there?" G asks worriedly. He would never let the anyone else know this, but he's just as protective of Cozart as he is of Giotto. They are friends after all. No, they are **brothers** after all.

"I know most of the secret passages in this place?" Cozart say floating down.

"So do you know how to get on the other side of this wall?" Giotto asks his friend. He's more than used to seeing Cozart float down from places. He trains with Cozart on a semi-regular basis, after all. They both know the majority of the other's techniques.

"The entrance to this area is in the infirmary, but there is a door a bit farther down the hall," Cozart says, pointing to the panels behind where Knuckle is standing. Knuckle, Asari and G proceed to start knocking on the different panels in order to figure out how to open this mysterious door.

"So, how'd you find out about these tunnels, secret passageways and doors?" Giotto asks his friend.

"I got bored waiting for you to come home from your mission with you guardians when you left me to house sit," Cozart responds. "Did you know that there's a tunnel that leads to another castle?"

"Which one?"

"Well," Cozart starts, smirking, "the castle is currently abandoned."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Giotto says bemused.

"Who's going to buy it first?" Cozart asks, in an almost taunting voice.

"We'll have to see, now won't we?" Giotto says, making a mental note to investigate the tunnels and secret passageways later.

"I'VE GOT HER!" Knuckle says, carrying Nadia out bridal style. Nadia leans into Knuckle, both for protection from the noise he's making and for support.

"I don't think that she likes noise," Asari laughed. Knuckle looked confused, not seeming to realize that he was making the noise to which Asari was referring.

"Well, I'll go tell Elena," G says walking off. Giotto walks over to Knuckle. He squats down so that he's at about eye-level with Nadia.

"Good thing we found you, eh?" Giotto says, petting Nadia's head. He notices a strand of hair peeking through the bandages.

* * *

What colour will the hair be? Find out next chapter! Comment as to who you think it is! See you next time!


	10. Ch10: Cloud's questions, Sky's Questions

A couple more chapters before a short time skip! Hopefully things will pick up from there! After the time skip, you all can make requests as to what you want to happen. This is a hijinx fic after all. Comment with any funny/weird/embarrassing/shipper-ific scenario that you want to happen! I don't own KHR!

* * *

After a rather exhausting search, Nadia was back in her bed. (Still without the glass of water that caused this whole expedition.) And being scolded by Daemon Spade for making his beloved Elena worry. One Daemon Spade leaves, Alaude just enters the room, glaring at her. She looks at him confused.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Nadia says, voice weak and raspy.

"First tell me why you tried to run?" Alaude demands.

"I was just looking for some water," Nadia says, voice getting worse the more she speaks.

"You went through a secret tunnel to get a glass of water?" Alaude says in disbelief.

"I was trying to get crutches," Nadia says, tearing up due to the pain of speaking.

"To run?" Alaude says.

"To get water," Nadia says, tears beginning to fall from her golden eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask someone?" Alaude says.

"No one was around, I figured that you were all asleep," Nadia says in pain.

"Crying won't help you in this situation," Alaude says. Elena walks in with a tray. On the tray is a pitcher of water and a glass.

"Her throat is severely scared," Elena says, placing the tray down on the table next to Nadia. "It would seem that she inhaled a good amount of smoke." Elena pours a glass of water for her. "Poor dear," Elena says handing it to her. Nadia guzzles the water, desperate for some relief from the burning ache coming from her throat.

"So this entire escapade, was caused by a glass of water, or lack thereof?" Alaude says not believing what he's hearing.

"Knuckle did says that she has a strong will," Elena pointed out. "But she still shouldn't talk for a while." Elena takes the glass from Nadia and refills it with more water. Nadia takes the glass semi-bowing to thank Elena. Nadia then just stares at Alaude. Alaude walks out of the room to do some research on fires in the area.

* * *

Giotto was sitting in his office, looking at the document that needed to be signed. This is the same document that he was looking at yesterday, and that he's been looking at since they found Nadia and Asari, Knuckle and G had forced him back into his office. That was about four hours ago. He couldn't stop thinking about that strand of hair that he found.

_'It was blond'_ Giotto thought. He remembered the dreams that he had before those two… women? Goddesses? Demons? She-devils? Giotto wasn't really sure what they were, he just knew they were female.

Yes, Giotto Vongola did have a dream about a blonde stranger living in the Vongola manor. He never got to see anything else besides her blonde hair. And just before the dreams with the two female voices started, he had a dream about glowing eyes. Glowing golden eyes. Surrounded by fire and darkness. He can't tell what his hyper intuition was trying to tell him.

Giotto having odd dreams was nothing new to Cozart and G. He's been having these odd semi-prophetic dreams since Cozart had known him. G had to deal with Giotto thinking that he'd gone insane when the dreams started due to his hyper intuition developing.

_'Maybe I can ask the two voices to reveal themselves next time,' _

_"Heheheh… You called, Mister?" _A voice says.

* * *

Next chapter: some detail on the two voices! Finally some detail on these two! I wasn't even sure what they were going to look like before this chapter, I couldn't decide! *sweat drop* I also went a bit crazy trying to find a certain doll maker in order to help design them, that's really the only way that I can make up my mind and be consistent. Hope you all enjoyed! See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Introducing

You can finally see who these mysterious voices are! It took my a while to actually decide what they look like, but I stayed up late, just to give you this chapter! I made it longer at the request of yakikikusoso! Hope you enjoy, I don't own KHR!

* * *

"Huh?" Giotto say, looking around. _'I can't be hearing them here… I'm not asleep… Or am I?' _Giotto thinks, pinching himself.

"**You're not asleep, fool…**" Giotto bangs his head on the desk upon hearing the other voice.

"**_Lock the door_**" they both say…

"Why?"

"**LOCK THE DOOR!**" The other voice says more forcefully.

"Okay, okay, just calm down!" Giotto says, getting up and walking to the door to lock it. Giotto walks back to his desk before continuing, "So what do you two want?" Giotto starts to organize his papers to put them away.

"_So have you figured it out?_"

"That the girl is _the_ girl"

"**So you're not a stupid as we thought?**"

"Gee… Thanks…" Giotto sweat drops at that.

"_Well phoowie! I lost the bet then!_" the girly voice says.

"You made a _bet _on me?" Giotto says in disbelief.

"**What else do you expect us deities to do?**" the more formidable voice says.

"Can I at least get something!"

"**_Why?_**" They both say.

"Because you two made a bet about _me_."

"**Depending on what you want…**"

"_If we want to do it._"

"Can you tell me who or what you two are?" Giotto asks, expectantly.

"**_ABSOLUTELY NOT!_**" They both shout.

"Then can I see what you two look like?" Giotto says, slightly less expectant. After a long while, of what Giotto assumes is them discussing with each other, before two girls suddenly appear.

One was wearing a black and white dress with a full skirt, as was appropriate for the time, with a shawl over her shoulder. She had a light blue crystal in her black loosely curled hair. She had yellow eyes, with slits for pupils. She carried a black scythe with her. The scythe appeared to have shadows coming off of it, these shadows wrapped themselves around her arm, almost as if the scythe were a part of her. Giotto also noticed that this one had fangs.

The other was adorned with jewels and a cross on her flowing pink apparel, which barely reached her knees. She had a long piece of gauze floating over her arms, almost as if placed there by magic. She had long blond hair and elf-ish ears. She had wings, which looked as delicate as the breeze, but Giotto was sure that they were as strong as the winds that blow in a typhoon. She wore white stockings, pink heels and three golden bracelets on her ankles. She had the most innocent eyes that Giotto had ever seen.

"_I am the beautiful lie_," says the one in pink.

"**And I am the painful truth**," the fanged one says.

"Nice to finally see you two," Giotto smirks.

"**Pleasure to make your acquaintance**," the fanged one says, curtsying.

"_Niiiiiiiiiice to meeeeet yoooou toooooo!_" the pink one says jumping.

"**Stop that!**" the fanged one says hitting the pink one with her scythe.

"_OWIE~!_" the pink one floats to behind my chair. "_Please, Giotto, protect me from the meanie~!_"

"**It's ill-advised to take what she says seriously… Or to heed her…**" the fanged one says looking elsewhere in the room. Giotto looks at where she seems to be looking.

"You're free to read any books that you want to, just so long as you don't damage them or don't put them back."

"**Thank you**," the fanged one smiles and walked over to the bookshelves to pick a book. Giotto looks behind him to see the pink one pouting.

"Something wrong?" Giotto asks.

"_There's nothing fun to do here!_" the pink one says.

"You would like Knuckle… You both seem very active," Giotto says sweat dropping.

"_Hmm?_" she say pondering for a second.

"**He means the priest…**" the fanged one says, reading a book with her gloved hand, standing in the middle of the room.

"You can sit if you want," Giotto says wondering why she's just standing in the middle of the room like that.

"**It's best if I don't sit… I tend to break things that I touch… Unless I'm wearing gloves**" the fanged one says with melancholy.

"_Ah, the priest… But I'd much rather torture the green haired. He seems like he'd be fun to torture..._" the pink one muses to herself.

_'WHAT THE F-!?' _Giotto thinks to himself.

"**She's always like that… It's best just to ignore her… And keep her away from people…**" the fanged one says.

"May I ask what you do wanted to tell me?"

"**_Just making sure you realized that you had the right one_****…**" They both say.

"How did you know that I would realize?"

"**The same way I knew that Knuckle was the priest…**" the fanged one says. "**Which reminds me… Keep Nadia away from Knuckle as much as you can…**"

"Why?"

"**She comes from a time where religion is often used as an excuse to fight… But we must not remain here any longer…**" the fanged one closes her book and places it back on the shelf.

"_**Expect more visits from us**_**...**" they both say vanishing. The fanged one vanishes in a swirling mist of shadows, while the pink one explodes into light, leaving a pile of glitter in her wake.

"Who do they think has to clean that up?" Giotto asks the air, exasperated.

Giotto looks up when he hears a knock on the door, "Coming."

* * *

G had knocked on the door to Giotto's office. When he didn't get a response after nine minutes, he put his ear to the door. Sometimes, Giotto would sneak out of his office, locking the door so no one could get in and check.

_'But since Cozart's still around, I doubt he went anywhere outside.'_

"Nice to finally meet you two."

"Meet you two?" G whispered to himself. He kept his ear pressed to the door, waiting for a response. He didn't hear one.

"You're free to read any books…" G couldn't hear what Giotto said after that.

G backs away from the door after not hearing a response again. "I think I need to get the priest. Elena can take care of Nadia, right? Hopefully, Daemon keeps away from the girl." G said as he walked down the hall to find the priest.

"Something wrong, G?' a voice asked. G looked up to see Asari.

"I think something's wrong with the boss," G said. Asari looked worried about that statement.

"What's wrong with the boss?" Asari said.

"He's talking to himself," G started.

"Everyone does that once in a while," Asari said somewhat relieved.

"Yes, but he thinks that someone is answering back," G said turning pale.

"Oh…" Asari finally understood why G was worried about Giotto _this_ time.

"I'm going to go find the priest," G said walking away.

"I'll try to check on Giotto," Asari said, heading for Giotto's office. When he arrived, he didn't knock. But instead put his ear to the door.

"May I ask …" Whatever Giotto was saying got cut off.

"Hmmm.." Asari put his hand to his chin, thinking of something that could explain the fact that, not only was Giotto talking to himself, but that he seemed to be getting cut off. Asari looked up when he heard two figures running towards him, he readied his hand on the tsuka. He looked down the hall to see G arriving with Knuckle. He sees Lampo and Alaude at the others' six. Asari relaxed himself.

"We heard that Giotto has gone crazy," Lampo said.

"We don't know that for sure, brat," G snapped at Lampo.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Knuckle said as he approached the door. Knuckle knocked on the door.

"Coming," Giotto says from the other side of the door.

* * *

So next chapter, I will probably skip back to Nadia, who is asleep during this entire thing. Guess who'll appear in the next chapter! See you next time~! Bye~!


	12. Trips and cliffs

So I need to stop listening to Let's Plays while I'm typing stories. This chapter almost became a crossover about 10 times.

"Before you read" notes: I will be introducing seven (7) new characters. The fact that that number coincides with the number of Guardians in Reborn is a coincidence... Or is it? The descriptions that you will get of each of them are both from Nadia and from me. The bolded words are what they actually look like. The plain text is from Nadia. I might add them into my little intro's if anyone wants me to. So leave a comment to let me know!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, probably never will. If I do gain possession of it, I'm going to give it an actual ending, or kill off every for some closure... Hopefully, I never gain the rights to KHR!

So without further ado, You're chapter!

* * *

Nadia went to (was forced to) sleep after her escapade into the unknown corridors of the Vongola manor. She claimed that she didn't want to sleep, but everyone could see how tired she was. After a while of fighting, Knuckle managed to give her a light sedative, and she was asleep.

"Come on!" A voice says to her.

"Come on!" Another voice says.

"Wake up!" A third voice says, slapping Nadia in the face.

* * *

Nadia's POV:

"Huh?" I open my eyes to see seven other people in the room with me. I count four girls and three boys. I look at each person staring back at me.

"You're finally awake?" a girl says. **She was wearing a pink Lolita outfit, adorned with ribbons with purple gems on the center of the ribbons. She had blonde bobbed hair. She had kind blue eyes. She had a lace doily in the shape of the headband with flowers of different pinks on one side. She wore white thigh high stockings and pink shoes with ribbons going up her leg until the knee. She had a staff with an angel on it.** "Hey," she hits me on the head with her staff, "I'm talking to you!" I look up to her… _'Wait… Up?' _I think. It is then that I notice that this girl is floating. _'FLOATING!?' _I look over her again, trying to figure out how she could be floating, and I see that she had wings on her back. _'Wings!?' _

"I think that you're scaring her," one of the boys says.

He is dark of skin. _'Almost has an Arabian look to him. Or maybe Indian? I don't know'_ I think to myself. He notices that I'm staring at him; he winks at me, "Like what you see?" I blush and look away.

"Stop that," another guy says hitting him on the head. **This one has black hair, and wears dark clothing. She is wearing a shirt adorn with skulls, over it is a jacket decorated with chains. She has black leather gloves that have spikes on the knuckles.**

"You shouldn't scare her like that," a second girl says. **She is wearing a yellow pleated dress. It has a pink flower over a ribbon in the middle, where the waist seems to come in from the rest of the dress. ****_'The dress reminds me of a kimono,'_**** I think. She has sparkling yellow eyes, and a kind smile. She has dark blonde hair, tied back loosely. She was wearing brown stockings with matching brown laced up boots.**

"I think that she's more confused than anything," the boy from before says. **She has white hair and red eyes. She is wearing a red shirt adorned with buttons of the different suits of cards, as well as buttons with a crown and a skull on it. She has a black-and-white spotted tie over that. She is wearing black shorts with a skull candy image on the leg of one of the shorts. She was wearing black and red sneakers with little skelanimal bear where the tongue of the shoe should be. She is wearing red socks with white stripes at the top.**

"Shouldn't we just leave her be?" another girl says. **She has long light green hair. Emerald green eyes with thick eyelashes. She is wearing a sailor outfit, consisting of a white frilly button down shirt under a blue and white sailor smock. The sailor smock had a v-neck with a black ribbon at the end. There are blue frills along the collar. She's wearing blue pants with frills at the end, under that is black stockings. She has white, buckled shoes on her feet.**

"Well… Probably, but we should probably at least help her somewhat, no?" the first guy says. **He has spikey orange hair, with a long bit tied up on the side of his face. There seems to be something hanging off the long piece tied up. He has orange eyes that seem to fade to yellow. He is wearing a short orange vest coupled with purple pants, and a red sash tied around his waist. **

"Then don't try flirting with her," the white-haired one says angrily. I flinch at his tone.

"Maybe you shouldn't scare her," a red-haired girl snaps at the group. **She sits away from the others. She is wearing a red kimono decorated with arrows, tied in the middle with a black obi, and a red obijime fastened with a gold button. She was wearing traditional Japanese geta.**

"I think that we're scaring her," the yellow one says.

"Who are you all?" I say, trying to not show any fear.

"I'm Truth," the orange one says.

"I'm Life," the pink one says.

"I'm Love," the boy wearing black says.

"I'm Hate," the yellow one says.

"I'm Apathy," the white-haired one says.

"I'm Destiny," the kimono one says.

"I'm Fate," the little sailor girl says.

"And you," the orange and pink one say point at me, "are Death/my other half."

"Huh?" I say.

"Stop that," the red one hits them over the head with a red fan.

"Is this a dream?" I ask no one in particular.

"Yuppers," the white-haired one answers.

"What are your names then?" I ask, trying to get something that makes more sense out of them.

"I am Zazalina, call me Zaza," the pink one says curtsying.

"I go by many names," the orange one starts, "but, you may call me boss." He takes me hand and kisses it.

"I'm Amber," the boy wearing black says.

"You're a girl?" I ask surprised.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" Amber asks.

"I'm Adriana," the yellow one says.

"I'm Akira," the white-haired one says.

"I'm Lilith," the kimono one says.

"I am Alice, but you generally call me Miku," the little sailor girl says.

"Nice to meet you all," I smile. "I, currently, go by Nadia."

"We know," the one called Boss says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because, we are die—" He gets cut off by Amber stuffing an apple into his mouth.

"How ya feeling?" Akira asks.

"I've been better," I say, looking down. I finally notice that I'm not wearing bandages. I'm wearing a sundress in different warn colours.

"Like, that one said," Amber says, pointing to Akira with her head, "this is a dream."

"You can be anything that you want to," Alice says.

"I hope you remember everything soon," Lilith says. "I can't handle these guys on my own for much longer."

"This is perhaps the trippiest dream I've probably ever had," I say nodding to myself.

"How would you know? You can't even remember your own name." Zaza says.

"It's gotta be up there, though," I reason.

"It's not," Boss says.

"How'd you know?" The group and I ask.

"We've done this before, remember?" Boss says, winking at us.

"Right," everyone else says.

"What do you all want to tell me?" I ask.

"What makes you think that we have anything to tell you?" Boss asks.

"Why else would you all be talking to me otherwise?" I say.

"Fair point," Lilith says.

"Well," Adriana says looking at her watch, "Our time's just about up."

"Bye-bye!" Alice says before fading away.

"See you soon," Akira says, making a peace sign before fading away.

"Hopefully you get back to normal soon," Lilith disappears.

"Later," Amber says before going.

"See you next time," Adriana says, doing a casual salute with her fingers before fading away.

"See ya, punk," Zaza says, vanishing in a burst of light.

"That's all for now," Boss starts. "We'll visit every so often," Boss starts slowly to fade away. "I can communicate with you while you're awake, just make sure that you're alone when you want to talk to me," and with that statement, Boss was gone.

I stand there, looking around. I can see nothing but darkness surrounding me.

* * *

_"Run," _a voice says.

"Huh?"

"_Run, run! Before it's too late!" _

Nadia looks around her trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She couldn't see anything. All around her was pure darkness.

"_RUN!" _The voice says with glee. The voice is an awful one, one that strikes terror in the hearts of those who hear it.

Nadia started running. She ran and she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to get away from that voice.

She ran and ran and ran and ran, until she got to a cliff.

_"Why'd you stop running?"_ A voice says behind her. Nadia turns around, only to be pushed off the cliff before she could see who was making the voice.

As she fell, Nadia did something that she had never done in her life… She screamed.

* * *

"Daemon," Elena yelled from the infirmary. Daemon came running in from outside.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Elena dragged Daemon over to wear Nadia was.

"I think she's having a nightmare," Elena says concerned about the girl. Daemon inspects Nadia. Nadia has a cold sweat all over her, she's sweating to the point where her bandages are soaked in a mix of sweat and blood. She looks like she's in pain, a lot of pain at that. Daemon leans in closer to see if he notices anything. Unfortunately for Daemon, this is the exact moment when Nadia starts screaming.

Daemon winces and backs away. Nadia is flailing her arms, screaming bloody murder. The other's come rushing in. Asari and Knuckle try to restrain her. Elena goes to get some water, another sedative and a needle, Giotto G and Lampo stand there in a mix of horror and shock. Alaude comes running in late, he ends up joining Knuckle and Asari with restraining Nadia.

Daemon is standing there trying to understand what's going on. He notices that the more that Knuckle, Asari and Alaude try to restrain her, the more she struggles.

"Move," Daemon orders. He takes off his gloves.

"Why should we?" Alaude asks still trying to restrain Nadia.

"Because," Daemon starts, "you're not helping her. In fact, trying to restrain her is only causing her to fight more." Daemon walks over to Nadia. He places his gloves on the table. "I think I can help."

"I'm listening," Knuckle says, trying to at least stop Nadia from flailing.

"As an Illusionist, I can affect people's minds, as you all know," Daemon waits for them to nod. "Creating illusions allows me to enter someone's head. Thus, I can potentially enter her head, using my mist flame, to naturally and painlessly bring her out of this night terror that she's having."

"Do it," Giotto orders. The others, specifically G and Alaude, look at Giotto as if he really is crazy.

Daemon walks over to Nadia, he places his hands on her head, closes his eyes and focuses. He's thrust into her mind.

* * *

Daemon opens his eyes. He sees darkness around. He hears screaming. He looks left and right, and sees nothing.

"Now, where is she?" Daemon looks around. He finally looks up and see Nadia coming towards him at high-speed.

"Good thing this is a dream," Daemon mutters to himself. He jumps up; he proceeds to float towards Nadia. As he notices that Nadia is coming closer to him faster than he's going to her. He stops. He creates a platform and a cushion for her to land on. He waits; after a while, he looks up to see Nadia still falling. He keeps watching, wondering what's taking so long. He then notices that Nadia seems to have arms grabbing at her. She seems to be fighting as the arms grab her. They seem to be bringing her back up to the top.

_'Wherever that is,'_ Daemon thinks to himself.

However, every so often, these arms seem to drop her. Daemon jumps up again, this time running up an imaginary wall. He continues running until he eventually reaches Nadia. He wraps a hand around her waist pulling her towards him.

"Shhh," Daemon says, trying to calm her. Nadia is still flailing around desperately trying to get away.

"LET ME GO! LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!" Nadia screams.

"It's just me, Nadia," Daemon says, floating downward. He turns Nadia to face him.

"You! But…how?" Nadia seems confused.

"I'm an illusionist, Nadia, I can enter people's minds." Nadia hugs him, crying. "Shhhh. Shhh," Daemon says, petting her hair. "It's okay, Nadia, it's okay. It's just a dream."

After a while, Nadia stops crying. She's still sniffling every so often. Both she and Daemon are sitting on an invisible floor that Nadia spawned at some point during her crying.

"You okay now?" Daemon says, petting Nadia's head still.

"Uh-huh," Nadia says, nodding her head.

"Come on," Daemon says getting up, "Let's get out of here."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Nadia asks meekly. Her voice is still weak from the crying.

"In this case, I'd say a door," Daemon says looking around.

"This case?" Nadia says, voice sounding hoarse, either because of the crying or because of the damage done by smoke before she came here, Daemon wasn't sure.

"It depends on the person's mind, and the type of dream," Daemon informs Nadia.

"Where's this door supposed to be?" Nadia asks looking around.

"You have to make it?"

"With what?" Nadia asks. A pile of wood appears in the air, it drops to the invisible floor with a thunk. Nadia jumps in surprise, she then hides behind Daemon.

"That's one way, but just try imagining a door in front of us," Daemon says, coaxing Nadia from behind his back.

Nadia extends her hand out and turns it to the left, a clicking sound was heard.

"Let's go," Daemon says, lightly pushing Nadia towards the door.

They both go through the door to see a field of grass. There is pond, a playground and a dormitory visible.

"Beautiful," Daemon and Nadia say. Daemon was surprised that Nadia didn't seem to recognize her own mind.

"Not quite," Daemon says. Nadia looked saddened by his statement. "We can visit this place some other time, but the others are worried about you. So we should really head back now." Daemon says trying to soothe her.

"A door to the outside?" Nadia asks.

"Probably why we ended up here in the first place." Daemon muses. Nadia looks sad again.

"I'll show you this time, but you best pay attention." Daemon says. He creates a door that says infirmary on it. He twists the handle and opens the door.

"Ladies first," Daemon says extending his arm. Nadia walks through the door into the light that it is producing. Daemon follows her, grabbing the other doorknob and closing the door behind him. The door doesn't fade like the Nadia's did.

* * *

Back in the infirmary:

"What did I say?" Daemon says, opening his eyes and taking his hands of Nadia's head. He retrieves his gloves from the table, replacing them on his hands."

"I'll admit that you were right this time," G says begrudgingly.

"That was cool," Lampo says.

"Just don't do that on anyone else," Giotto says sighing, or releasing a held breath, Daemon wasn't quite sure.

"I only do that in cases like Nadia's."

"Did something happen while I was sleeping?" Nadia asks, voice weak and hoarse.

"I'll explain it later," Elena says, handing her a glass of water.

"I'll be expecting a report on what happened later, Daemon," Giotto says, walking away.

"I'll get on that now," Daemon says. He walks over to Elena and kisses her on the cheek before walking out of the room to write what happened while he was in Nadia's mind.

The rest of the day was more or less peaceful after that. No more incidents. Daemon handed in his report to Giotto and Elena explained what Nadia did while she was asleep. Nadia told the other's what she experienced in her dream. Giotto was disturbed by the way that she described that voice that was haunting her in the dream. But the rest of the day was not noteworthy. Everyone had dinner and went to sleep as they would normally. No more nightmares or strange visitors for the day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll probably either post some omakes for the whole Giotto's crazy/what's happening in the infirmary while Daemon's away/Daemon's report to Giotto. Whether that'll be three chapters, or one chapter, I haven't yet decided. Granted, I haven't yet decided to write them yet. Hope you enjoyed this really long chapter. Ciao Ciao!


	13. Omake 1: Giotto isn't crazy, his life is

So this is the first omake cha-

Alice: Heythere! HiI'mFate,butyoucancallmeMikuorAliceorwhateverreally...Justdon'tcallmeanymeannames,okay!

Me: Calm yourself child!

Zaza:She's having fun, ain't she? *filing nails*

Me: Can I -

Lilith: No.

Me: But it's -

Boss: Here's your first omake chapter. She doesn't own Reborn.

Me: Finally!

* * *

Outside Giotto's office:

"Are you sure that you're okay, Giotto?" Knuckle asks Giotto.

"I'm sure…" Giotto says looking at Asari, G, Knuckle, Lampo and Alaude staring at him. "Why?" Giotto does **_not _**like the way that most of his guardians are looking at him.

"You were talking to yourself," G says.

"Because you never have?" Giotto counters.

"I have… But I never think that someone's answering back," Alaude answers.

"Were you listening in on me?" Giotto asks offended.

"I was trying to give you a report, Alaude compiled it on fired in the area," G informs.

"A man can't have a conversation with himself?" Giotto says.

"Then why won't you let us into your office?" Lampo asks.

"It's a mess in there," Giotto says. _'I can't let them see the giant pile of frigging glitter on the floor.' _

"It's always a mess," G and Asari point out. _'Of course you'd both say that! You're my right and left hands! You help me with the mess normally!' _Giotto thinks panicking.

"What don't you want us to see?" G asks.

Before Giotto was about to answer, he is interrupted by a horrifying scream.

"It's coming from the infirmary," Knuckle says, running to the infirmary.

"Nadia!" Giotto says running after him.

The others follow after Giotto. They burst into the infirmary to see Nadia screaming, flailing around, bandages slowly being consumed by her blood. Daemon was standing by her, hands over his ears. _'I guess he was by Nadia when she started screaming.'_

* * *

_All: end omake one. _


	14. O2 When Daemon is away, Asari will Play

Me:Second omake!

Lilith: She.

Alice: does.

Zaza: not.

Boss: own.

Akira: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Adriana: So here's your.

Amber: chapter. *presents chapter*

* * *

Omake 2: What happened in the infirmary?

"Are you sure that we can trust him?" Alaude asks Giotto.

"Daemon would never do anything to intentionally hurt her," Elena chime in, bringing a pitcher and some glasses over on a tray.

"That's not what I'm worried about," G says.

"If Daemon can stop her freaking out with minimal harm, I think we can trust me," Knuckle says.

Everyone hears a flute playing. They all look at Asari, who is playing his flute.

"What… are you doing?" G asks Asari. Asari ignores him and continues to play the flute.

"I think that we should just leave him alone…" Giotto says.

"It might calm her down," Lampo says.

They all look to Nadia; they notice that she's crying.

"What is that damn-Spade doing in there?" G asks angrily.

"She's probably crying from relief…" Elena says.

"Or fear," Alaude says.

They all contemplate what she's crying from for a while. After a bit, she stops crying, instead she looks peaceful for a moment.

"She'll wake up soon," Elena says. Indeed, Elena was right, for not even four minutes after she said that, Nadia woke up. Several seconds later, Daemon also woke up.

Asari stopped playing the flute. He looked around confused.

"Thank God," Giotto mouths.

* * *

All: See you next time!

Me: Any guesses as to why Asari was playing the flute?


	15. O3: Daemon's report

Akira: Here's an awesome chapter!

Lilith: It's just a report.

Me: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Boss: *snaps fingers* Here's your chapter.

* * *

Name: Daemon Spade.

Position: Vongola First Generation Mist Guardian.

Report Title: Dream

Reason: I entered Nadia's mind in order to get her to calm down.

Report: When I entered Nadia's mind, I was surrounded by darkness. I say her falling, which I believed was the reason for her screaming. I proceed to advance towards her. I stop after a while to create a safe place for her to land. She never comes down. It is then that I notice hands grabbing at her, this is probably why she was flailing and putting up so much resistance in reality. The hands were bringing her up, but every so often she would break free and start falling again. I managed to get to her eventually. She was resisting, thinking that I was another set of arms, but I managed to calm her down. She started crying and I let her, trying to soothe her all the while. After a while, she stopped crying. I taught her a trick to get out of these bad dreams if she ever needs to, but instead of waking up, we both ended up in a different part of her mind. It is there that I believe her memories are. I created a door to wake her up. I left the door there. I hope to be able to use this door to help her get back her memories.

* * *

"If I may have your permission, Primo," Daemon asks, interrupting Giotto from reading the report.

"I'll… consider it," Giotto says. "But only if she wants to."

"But of course," Daemon says walking out of the room.

"And Daemon," Giotto stops him. "Don't go in their randomly. We don't know what her mind could hold."

"I won't be careless," Daemon says dismissively. Daemon walks out of Giotto's office and down the hall.

_'He's probably returning to Elena,' _Giotto thought. He looks back at his paper work. He gets to work on it, deciding what to authorize, what not to authorize and which alignments he should think of.

"By the way." Giotto looks up startled. He see Daemon standing in front of the door. "Why on Earth is their glitter in your office?" Giotto looks at the spot that Daemon is referring to, and there is indeed a Giant patch of glitter in the carpet in his office.

"Ashuaiothfaishdfas" Giotto says, ripping up the document that he was about to sign. Said document was the alignment between the Tomaso famiglia and the Vongola.

* * *

Amber: *pokes fourth wall* read and review!

Me: Hopefully I'll have more time to develop these characters... See you next time...


	16. Chapter 16: Now back the story!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I kinda needed a break from writing. My chapters have been significantly longer than they were before, but I still need to sleep. I kinda neglected my stories when writing a gigantic chapter for "Hibari Gets a Roommate" so here's a longer chapter to try to make up for that. Hope you all enjoy! I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Time skip:

After about a month, Nadia's bandages were finally coming off. Everyone was waiting to learn what she looked like under all the bandages. Her throat was still somewhat damaged, but she was sounding better. Knuckle unwrapped her head, her arms and her legs up to the knee, but the rest was up to Elena. Everyone was forced to wait outside while Elena helped unwrap Nadia's bandages and get her dressed. After about forty-five minutes, which seemed like hours for the impatient and patient alike, Elena came out of the room, without Nadia.

"Something wrong?" Giotto asks Elena.

"Well," Elena starts "she's mostly dressed."

"But?" G asks.

"But the clothes won't close…"

"That's troublesome indeed," Daemon says.

"So they don't fit her?" Lampo says.

"Are they stuck?" Asari asks, hoping that Nadia didn't hear what Lampo said.

"The clothes are stuck, but they aren't," Elena says.

"What does that mean?" Alaude asks.

"It's almost as if the clothing is refusing to be put on her," Elena says, resting her hand on her left cheek and her elbow in her other hand.

"That's strange indeed," Daemon says, shifting positions on the wall.

"That's not possible," G says.

"But that would appear to be the case," Elena says.

"Perhaps different clothes?" Giotto suggests.

"This is the last dress that we have for her," Elena says.

"Maybe remove some of the layers?" Lampo suggests.

"I could always try that," Elena says about to return into the infirmary.

"Is the dress she's wearing blue?" Giotto asks.

"Blue?" Everyone asks.

"Yes, blue like the sky," Giotto says.

"I don't think that we got a dress for her like that," Elena says.

"There's a parcel here for a Ms. Nadia," a maid comes into the hallway. The others were on guard, but Giotto knew the only ones who would know that Nadia's here.

"Thank you," Giotto says, taking the box from the maid. The maid bows and leaves.

"Are you sure about that?" G asks.

"It could be a trap," Alaude says.

"It's from Cozart," Giotto lied.

"How do you know that?" Daemon asks.

"Because we were discussing it before," Giotto says. That statement wasn't totally a lie, but Cozart couldn't have gotten the dress yet.

G takes the box from Giotto, places it on the ground, gets his gun ready for anything and opens the box with his foot.

…

…

… Nothing happened.

"See," Giotto says, peering around his best friend/body guard/right hand-man. Inside the box was a dress as blue as the sky. The detailing on the dress was indigo. It had short sleeves and matching gloves. Elena bends down to pick up the box.

"I'll go put this on her, now." With that, Elena went into the infirmary. After another 45 minutes, Nadia came out. Her hair was too short to be put back, but it was just long enough to in Nadia's eyes. The dress didn't have a poufy-full skirt like many of the era, but it suited Nadia. The indigo detailing was subtle, but it was definitely there, much like Nadia's presence in the past month. The light blue suited her, too. It highlighted her golden eyes and hair. She looked like a scholar's daughter, elegant but sharp of tongue.

"How are we supposed to explain her presence again?" Lampo asks.

"We could always say that she's Giotto's niece," G says.

"Won't the people know that's a lie?" Nadia asks.

"You have a better idea?" G spat back.

"Why not just the truth?" Nadia asks, looking at us.

No one has an answer for Nadia. I mean, they did want to help her find her family and get her memory back, but at the same time, they didn't want the people who injured her so to find her again.

"So, the truth?" Nadia asks. Giotto walks over to Nadia. He looks her straight in the eye.

"We're trying to protect you from whoever did that to you," Giotto tells her.

"They can't hurt me anymore," Nadia says.

"How do you know?" G asks.

"Because one of the things that I can remember is a fire, I heard screams of four different people. I was alone, or at least I think I was, so they must've been caught in the fire," Nadia says.

"When'd you remember that?" G asks.

"I get flashes every now and then," Nadia says.

"I have a proposal for that, actually," Daemon says, getting up from the wall and walking over to Nadia.

"Proposal?" Nadia says confused.

"You're vocabulary is rather limited, but that's a matter for later," Daemon says, putting his hand under Nadia's chin. "I can help you get you memory back."

"How?" Nadia asks. Her eyes light up with excitement. Giotto's other guardians look to him for an answer. Giotto gives them a sign, telling them that Daemon already got his permission.

"Do you remember that place that we ended up in the dream?" Daemon asks Nadia.

"The field?" Nadia asks, tilting her head.

Of course, her hair decided to try to become one with her eye, so Knuckle and Elena pinned it back. It looked ridiculous… Her hair was now out of her eyes, but it would stick up in odd directions after it was pinned. Her forehead was also exposed, making her head look bigger than the rest of her body. Some people were trying to contain their laughter, others just tried to pretend that it didn't look ridiculous. Nadia glares at them. Her glare got the ones that were trying to laugh to stop. Nadia took the pins out of her air before Daemon continued.

"Indeed, the field," Daemon says, nodding his head. Daemon was smiling after what happened, it made Nadia seem like a child, which she very well may be.

"What about it?" Nadia asks, not tilting her head this time.

"What field?" Lampo asks. Knuckle and G just shush him, hoping for an explanation.

"That's a part of your mind; we can visit it to get your memories back." Nadia looked at him, wide eyed. The look in her eyes was a mix of excitement and fear. No one pointed out the fear, because they didn't know what Nadia could possibly be afraid of.

"Should we tell Cozart that I'm awake," Nadia says, turning to Giotto.

"Awake?" Giotto asks confused.

"Um… what's the word… Up? Stand?" Nadia says thinking to herself.

"Better?" Lampo supplies.

"Yes, that's the word that I was looking for," Nadia says, "thank you." She smiles at Lampo.

"No problem," Lampo says, surprised that Nadia is smiling at him, especially after that first impression.

"We should, but we have to tell his guardians something, first," Giotto says.

"Why not just tell them the truth?" Nadia says again.

"Because we don't want anyone coming after you, either for revenge or to finish the job," G says, at this point he just thinks that Nadia's stupid, or at least challenged.

"But is Cozart not a friend?" Nadia asks. "Also, he could've already told at least one of his guardians, couldn't he have?"

"Well, I–" Giotto says.

"Shouldn't you be honest with him, I mean he already knows what's going on anyway?" Nadia interrupts, looking Giotto straight in the eye.

"We can tell them, can't we?" Asari chimes in.

Giotto looks around to the others; they seem to be split between Nadia's sentiments and Giotto reasoning. Truth be told, he didn't want to lie to the Shimon or any of his other allies, but Nadia was just… too weary and too new to everything to be thrown into this world. Giotto looks back at Nadia, in her eyes he sees sparks, almost like…_ 'dying will!?' _Giotto observes looking at Nadia. Nadia looks back at him, she doesn't appear to want to budge on this topic.

Giotto sighs, "Okay." He looks back at Nadia, she looks happy. She approaches Giotto and hugs him. Everyone's looked at the sweet scene, and they were happy… until Nadia started crushing Giotto with said hug. That's when everyone was trying to get Nadia off Giotto.

"Nadia," Giotto gasps, he can't breath!

"Hmm?" Nadia says looking up to Giotto.

"You're….cru….sh….ing….me," He manages to say. Nadia immediately releases.

"I'm so sorry," Nadia says, placing her hands over her mouth. "I didn't know I was doing that… Or that I could do that?"

"Perhaps it's time for breakfast?" Asari says, trying to keep G from killing or maiming Nadia.

"Wouldn't it be more like lunch?" Lampo says, checking his pocket watch. The other's check their watches as well.

"So it would be," Asari says, sweat dropping. _'Were we really here for that long?'_ Asari, and everyone really, thinks.

"Brunch?" Nadia says.

"What?" everyone looks at her like she just grew two heads, which actually wouldn't surprise Giotto at this point.

"Breakfast at lunch time. Brunch," Nadia says.

"You can't remember words when you need them, but you can make up words that don't exist when you don't need them," G says, face palming.

"I've heard brunch before… I think…" Nadia says, looking up, but this time, she moved her bangs out of her face before moving her head.

"You have odd memories," Lampo says.

"You still have weird hair," Nadia replies, looking at Lampo.

"I think that we should eat," Knuckle says trying to diffuse the situation.

* * *

Everyone then proceeds to head towards the dining room. When they enter the dining room, they all take their usual seats. Nadia just stands there, wondering where to sit. She looks at everyone in the room, but they seem to ignore her. As the food is being brought in, Nadia walks to the wall next to the door, so that she's out of the way and doesn't get trampled. Everyone starts eating without her, while Nadia's just staring at them. She looks at them all, observing them, much like they have observed her.

"How was the meeting with the Tomaso Famiglia?" G asks Giotto.

"They weren't exactly happy," Giotto says with a sigh.

"Well, you did rip up their agreement," Daemon starts, "you even refused to tell them why."

"You try explaining to them that I ripped it up in a fit of rage over _glitter_, and make it not sound ridiculous," Giotto says to Daemon.

Daemon just laughs at Giotto's statement.

"_So nice of them,_" a voice says. Nadia's eyes widen, she remembers this voice from her dreams. "_They pay attention to you when you're injured but forget about you once your better. But then again, that's how it always is, isn't it?_"

Nadia quickly leaves the room, making sure to walk so she doesn't draw attention.

"_What's wrong?_" The voice says. "_Afraid to face the bitter truth?_"

"What makes what you say the truth?" Nadia mutters, still walking down the hallway.

"_Did your pace not just quicken?_" The voice says. Nadia suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway. Did her pace just quicken? She didn't really know. She looked around, she was at a T in the hallway. She could either continue her course down the hallway or go left. She decided to go left.

"_You're just scared of what I have to say,_" the voice says.

"You don't control me," Nadia mutters, taking another left.

"_Which just means that I do?_" Nadia stopped again. She pondered what the voice said for a moment, before dismissing it and continuing to walk around the manor.

"_What's wrong, little flower? Are you lost?_" the voice says, and it seemed to be getting… closer. Nadia didn't like the fact that she seemed to be traveling towards the voice, so she turned on her heels and started to head back. However, she then realized that she didn't know where "back" was. She had taken so many turns, and hadn't paid attention to where she was going, that she was now lost in the manor.

"_Just like a fairy tale,_" the cruel voice says. "_A young maiden lost in the woods all on her lonesome._"

"But I'm not in the woods," Nadia says. There was no one around, it was one of the older parts of the manor, the parts that no one really entered.

"_You may as well be, little flower,_" the voice says. Nadia jumps. She turns around and sees… nothing. But she could've sworn that the voice was right behind her.

"_You shouldn't trust your eyes, rosina,_" the voice says, once again from behind her. Nadia just starts walking, she walked her way into this mess, she can walk her way out of it.

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that,_" the voice says.

"You're just a random voice, why should I trust you?"

"_Because I know more about you than you may ever know about yourself._"

"No one can ever truly know themselves. Not fully at least."

"_Then why do you fear me so?_"

"Because I can't fight you."

"_So you admit that you fear me?_"

"Fear does not a coward make."

"_Hahahah,_" the laugh sounds like the chimes of a Christmas bell, nice and pleasant to some, sharp and high pitched to others. "_For one whose vocabulary is limited so, you have a way with words._"

"If I only know a few words, I should be able to use the ones that I know well," Nadia says, opening a door. It was rather dark in the room, just barely being lit by the candle on the desk. There was someone in the room. She knocked on the door to get his attention. He appeared to be a scientist, or so anyone who looked at him gathered. He had on goggles, deep red hair and wore a jacket. He looked up at Nadia and smiled.

"And who would you be?" the man asks. It was rather unusual for him to get visitors, especially female ones.

"I go by Nadia."

"Well, very nice to meet you Nadia," the man says with a smile.

"And your name would be?" Nadia asks.

"I'm known as Talbot," the man says.

"May I come in?"

"You may." Nadia walks into the room, shutting the door after her. "What brings you down here?" Talbot asks.

"I just went for a walk." Nadia's stomach decided to growl at this point.

"Got lost while looking for the meeting room?" Talbot asks. That was usually the only reason why he got any guests other than Giotto, G, Alaude or Daemon Spade.

"I actually walked off while Giotto and the rest were having a late breakfast," Nadia says looking at the man confused.

"So you wandered off from the herd?" Talbot asks.

"Interesting way of putting it," Nadia says, thinking, "but, yes, I do suppose that would be correct."

"Let me help you back," Talbot says, putting whatever he was doing down.

"No need to stop due to my presence," Nadia says, not wanting to disturb the man from his work.

"Well Giotto and the others must be worried about you, mustn't they?" Talbot reasons.

"That might be true," Nadia says, trying to discretely look around Talbot to see what he was working on.

"My work is not for the delicate of heart, eyes or constitution," Talbot says, looking at Nadia's rather obvious attempt to see what he was working on.

"Is that why you work in such a dim room?"

"Indeed it is, I don't want others to be afraid of what I do down here?"

"If they truly knew, would they be that afraid?" Nadia says, tilting her head. Luckily, this time her hair does not go into her eyes.

"They might be, or they might not be," Talbot says.

"It depends on the person, I suppose," Nadia nods.

"Come now, let's get you back to the dining hall," Talbot says, placing his hands on Nadia's shoulders and turning the girl around. He opens the door and they both walk out. Talbot kicks the door closed behind him. Nadia looks back at the mysterious door, from which they had just come.

* * *

They walked down the halls of the Vongola residence with little trouble. It was rather easy to figure out the way when you had someone who knew the place with you. They conversed every now and then, but the walk was more or less silent.

"_Are you sure that you want to go back there?_" the voice says as they start to approach the T that Nadia had turned at before.

"I'm sure," Nadia muttered to herself.

"Hm?" Talbot asks, looking expectantly at Nadia.

"Nothing," Nadia lied. She didn't want anyone to think that she was crazy, or at least crazier than someone with amnesia who gets flashes of memories at random times should be.

"_Hahaha,_" that laugh again. "_You clearly can't trust them, if you lie to them so easily._"

_'Shut up!'_ Nadia thinks, fist tightening.

"_Granted, how could you trust people you barely know, for all you know they could be the ones who attacked you. Or maybe they intend to sell you on the black market. I mean, they are Mafia men after all._" Nadia's fist grew tighter and tighter with every sentence that the hideous voice uttered.

"You're hand's bleeding," Talbot pointed out. Nadia looks at her hand, she opens her palm, and indeed her hand is bleeding. Little crescents, the source of the bleeding, could be seen on her hand.

"We should probably go to the infirmary," Nadia says. She starts walking towards where she thinks the infirmary is. She makes a right turn.

"Wrong way," Talbot says, walking after her, sighing.

* * *

By some miracle of God, they made it to the infirmary. Nadia opens the cabinet that she knows the bandages are in and she wraps them around her hand. Talbot grabs a pair of scissors and cuts the bandages. He also ties them so they are tight, but not too tight. Nadia looks up at Talbot, and Talbot looks down at her and smiles.

"Thank you," Nadia says, blushing, looking back down at her hand.

"You're a very shy girl, aren't you?" Talbot asks.

Nadia looks back up at him confused.

"You remind me of a little rabbit, "Talbot supplies.

Nadia ponders what he said for a moment.

"We should probably get going," Talbot says, turning Nadia again, like he had in the room when this little adventure began.

* * *

They finally get back to the dining room. Giotto looks up from the table. The others slowly follow Giotto's gaze. They look at Nadia. Then they look at Talbot. They look back to Nadia. Then back to Talbot.

"How'd you two meet?" Daemon asks.

"I got lost wondering the hallways while you all ate…" Nadia says, looking at them all.

Giotto and G spit out their coffee. Asari choked on his tea. Alaude looked up from his file. Elena pricked herself with some needlework. Daemon Spade just paled significantly, which is hard considering that he is nearly translucent to begin with. And Lampo… He just opened both his eyes.

"The little rabbit wandered into my workplace while trying to find someone," Talbot supplied.

"Actually, I was trying to find a balcony to get some fresh air," Nadia says, looking up to Talbot.

They all continue staring at Nadia and Talbot. They probably would've continued staring if Nadia's stomach hadn't growled again.

"You didn't eat anything did you?" Giotto asks sighing.

"Do you see a place for me?" Nadia asks, eyebrow raised. The others look around the table. It was set for eight. It took them different lengths of time to realize what that had meant. None of them bothered to have a place set for Nadia. No wonder the poor girl wandered off!

"I think it's best for her to eat something," Talbot says.

"Indeed," Knuckle says getting up. Knuckle walks towards Nadia

"You haven't really eaten anything since early last night," Elena says, setting her needlework down. She follows Knuckle.

The others look at Knuckle and Nadia. They blink once. Twice. And a third time.

"You haven't really been eating much, have you?" Daemon asks.

"Why do you say that?" Nadia asks, nervous.

"You seemed to have lost weight," Daemon observes. "But that could have just been the bandages."

"Smooth," Nadia says. "Smooth as silk."

"Smooth?" Daemon asks.

"Doesn't one say smooth when someone covers themselves from an insult or does something otherwise impressive with grace?" Nadia asks, tilting her head slightly.

"I've never heard that term before in my life," Daemon says, rather confused.

"Stop making up terms!" G says, slamming the table. Nadia's immediate response is to hide behind Talbot.

"You really shouldn't scare a rabbit," Talbot says, trying to get Nadia to come out from behind him.

"If she's going to learn a language, she can't be making up terms for what she doesn't know," G reason.

"How do you plan for her to learn anything if none of us have taught her anything," Elena says, defending Nadia. Over this past month, Nadia was her charge, Elena had more or less become like a mother to the girl. And she would have none of G criticizing her for things that any other child would do.

"She could always just fucking ask," G says, annoyed.

"You shouldn't use that kind of language in front of a lady," Daemon says. If Elena had become Nadia's mother, then Daemon had become her father.

"What do you see in this child anyway?" G asks.

"Excuse me," Talbot says, but is ignored.

"She's only a child, G, what are we supposed to do?" Asari points out.

"Excuse me?" Talbot tries again, with the same success.

"Why not have her just fucking ask us what she doesn't know," G points out. He was sick of the Vongola wasting resources on this girl, resources that his men, and his brothers can use, what they're supposed to be using. Yes, this girl was a child, but she couldn't get those resources back. They also couldn't get back the Tomaso Famiglia's contract. They couldn't get back the time and resources spend on trying to find this girls family, which doesn't seem to exist. Granted this could just be the lack of nicotine talking. G hadn't been able to smoke with Nadia around, the smoke would cause her to have a fit of coughs.

"Gentlemen, please!" Talbot exclaims, banging the table.

"What!?" G asks, angry at nothing in particular.

"Nadia's run away while you were arguing," Talbot says, point to the empty space. "Knuckle and Elena have gone after her, but she got quite the head start."

"She… ran… away," Giotto says, sitting down. Giotto had originally stood up to get G to calm down. He looked… sad… He had finally gotten this girl back to good health, and now she runs away, why?

"I think that you all might have frightened her with the fighting," Lampo points out, resting his head in his arms. Giotto gets back up and runs out of the room. G sits there stunned, as does Asari. Daemon runs out looking for his would-be wife and daughter. Alaude gets up and walks over to Talbot.

"Thank you for bringing her back," Alaude says, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"So you did notice," Talbot says. He and Alaude had spent many an hour talking with each other. They… respected each other. That was the best label that anyone could put on the unlikely duo's relationship.

"Would I be head of the CEDEF if I didn't notice such thing?" Alaude says, looking at Talbot.

"I suppose not," Talbot says. Alaude removes his hands from the man's shoulder and starts speed walking, for Alaude refused to run unless absolutely necessary, to find Nadia.

"I suppose I'll go back to my work," Talbot says, walking away. "I hope their able to find the little rabbit."

* * *

"_You see,_" the cruel voice says. "_They hate you! You're the bane of their existence!_"

"Shut up," Nadia says, still running, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"_They hate you!_"

"Shut up!" Nadia runs through the halls, not paying attention to the turns that she's making. She starts crying.

"_They despise you!_" the voice cackles.

"Shut up!" Nadia runs into a room and slams the door shut behind her. She slumps down, leaning against the door and starts crying.

"_It'd be better off if you were dead,_" the voice says.

Nadia puts her hands over her ears, shaking her head as she sobs.

"_Why not just –_"The voice get cut off.

"**You really don't know when the joke's gone too far, do you?**" another, kinder voice says.

"_What are you doing here?_" the cruel voice hisses.

"**Stopping you.**"

"_Heh, good luck._"

"**We'll see how long you last,**" Nadia just hears some crashes and other noises that sound like fighting. But she doesn't care, she just sit their crying, trying to block out the voices and the other noises. She feels like her head is about to explode. She starts to feel dizzy and drained of energy

"Help me," Nadia weakly says right before her head hits the floor.

* * *

So Nadia is getting her memory back slowly, there should be some hints in there as to who she is. Talbot appeared, I imagine that he'd be younger in Primo's generation, so I have him in his 20's to 40's. Also I have him doing experiments, because he had some odd things in the manga. And Nadia's passed out, for multiple reasons.

Who are these voices that Nadia is hearing?

What'll happen to her, now that she's passed out?

What will happen to Giotto when Truth and Lie find out what happened?

Stay tuned to find out!


	17. Chapter 17: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

This is codenamehitmanpisces!

I'm so sorry for not updating, I'm trying to write ahead and I have writer's block! I need you to answer a poll for Death and the Clam. It's on my profile! I'll put the answers in here as well! Feel free to use the letters for your answers! I'm going to need this to continue! Thank you! BYE~!

* * *

a) Techicolour (choose all that apply)

b) Brown

c) Black

d) Red

e) Blue

f) Purple (violet)

g) Green

h) Pink

i) Orange

j) White

k) Light-Blue

l) Light-Green

m) Purple (lavender)

n) Blue-Black

o) Green-Blue

p) Red-Brown

q) Silver

r) Blonde

* * *

I'm putting the answers here for those that either don't want to log in or those that aren't members yet. You can pick up to 17 choices, only if you pick a. This is also on my profile, but almost no one goes there, so here it is! Thank you for understanding~! I will hopefully have something up soon!


	18. Chapter 18: Omake 4: At the Table

Me: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! All of my muses decided to run away, so I'm trying to write as much as I can while I have a muse. I present you with an Omake/Chapter!

Boss: You will be getting a description of Truth and Lie in this chapter from Giotto.

Zaza: Just a reminder that they are technically deities, so the descriptions of them vary depending on the mortal.

Me: *sweat drops* I don't own KHR.

* * *

Omake 4: At the table:

"Why _was_ there glitter in your office?" Knuckle asks.

"It's a long story," Giotto sighs.

"You make it seem like we don't have time?" Asari says

"You're never going to believe me," Giotto says.

"Try us," G say.

"I was visited by a gloomy spirit and an elf with wings."

…

…

…

"(NU)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" everyone starts laughing; minus Elena, Elena starts giggling.

"I said that you wouldn't believe me," Giotto sighs, continuing to eat his mean.

"**If you ever bequeath our existence to any other, laughter you will be met with,**" Truth says.

"You couldn't have told me that before?" Giotto mumbled. G and Knuckle noticed this, they look at each other concerned, and maybe they'll humor their boss.

"Well," G starts.

"What did she look like," Knuckle continues.

"Which one?" Giotto asks, disheartened.

"The fairy," Knuckle says.

"The gloomy ghost," G says at the same time.

"You'll have to be clearer than that," Giotto says, smirking.

G and Knuckle look at each other; Knuckle decides to go ahead.

"The fairy," Knuckle says calmly.

"One, she was a winged elf," Giotto starts.

"**She's supposed to look like a fairy, Gio,**" Truth says.

"She wore pink, a lot of pink. She had long flowing locks of golden blonde hair and eyes as blue as a summer's day. She had wings that look like a butterfly's, fragile yet strong. She also had pointy ears, like an elf. She seemed to have a cruel persona to her," Giotto says.

"How so?" Lampo asks.

"She said that she wanted to torture you," Giotto says.

"EH!?" Lampo says.

"You make it seem as if I would let her," Giotto says.

"What about the gloomy ghost?" G asks.

"**I'm neither a ghost nor a spirit,**" Truth says.

"She prefers not to be called a ghost," Giotto says, sweat dropping.

"**Call me a demon, or an angel, a fallen angel even, but I am no ghost nor a spirit,**" Truth says.

"She has fangs, and prefers to dress as a lady of the time. She mostly wears black and white. She wore a shall bound by a crystal as blue as the deepest ocean, and had a crystals, like falling snow, in her hair. She had yellow, cat-like eyes. She has a very level-head, and wants to help others," Giotto describes.

"Are you sure that it was not a demon, trying to trick you," Knuckle says.

"If it were, would it not have wanted him to make a contract? Did you speak your name to either of them?" Asari asks.

Giotto thought about this for a while.

* * *

Flash back:

' "_I am the beautiful lie_," says the one in pink.

"**And I am the painful truth**," the fanged one says.

"Nice to finally see you two," Giotto smirks.

"**Pleasure to make your acquaintance**," the fanged one says, curtsying.

"_Niiiiiiiiiice to meeeeet yoooou toooooo!_" the pink one says jumping.

"**Stop that!**" the fanged one says hitting the pink one with her scythe.

"_OWIE~!_" the pink one floats to behind my chair. "_Please, Giotto, protect me from the meanie~!_"

"**It's ill-advised to take what she says seriously… Or to heed her…**" the fanged one says looking elsewhere in the room. Giotto looks at where she seems to be looking elsewhere in the room. Giotto looks at where she seems to be looking. '

* * *

Back in the present:

"I never needed to, they knew it," Giotto says.

"How could they know that!?" G says.

"They also called themselves deities," Giotto says, recalling the meeting in his office.

"What were their names?" Knuckle asks.

"The fanged one called herself the painful truth, and the winged-elf called herself the beautiful lie," Giotto says, having heard those lines more than enough times now.

Knuckle looked surprised to hear Giotto says that, as did Asari.

"What is it?" Giotto always knew when something was up with his guardians, this was one of those times.

"You're sure that they said 'Beautiful Lie' and the 'Painful Truth'?" Knuckle says.

"Yes?" Giotto asks confused.

"**So, the priest and the musician know of us,**" Truth says.

"What are you talking about?" G asks Knuckle, and Giotto asks Truth.

"The 'Beautiful Lie' is Life, **and the 'Painful Truth' is death,**" Knuckle and Truth tell Giotto at the same time.

"Wha?" Giotto asks confused. A silence envelopes the room. No one else knew of the voices that Giotto heard, nor could they, themselves, ever hope to hear them.

He sees Nadia standing in the doorway with Talbot. Giotto continues to stare at them for a little bit as his guardians slowly look towards the doorway as well.

* * *

So that's what was happening at the table while Nadia was exploring the Vongola Residence and meeting Talbot. Please Review. Please feel free to ask any questions that you may have! Also, Please answer the poll, either by actually going to the poll or commenting. It's kinda an important plot point for the story... It shouldn't come into play for a while, but I'd like to know what you all think...


	19. Ch 14: A talk between men and the gods

Me: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I hope that this chapter makes up for it!

Y: It won't.

Me: How do you know?

Y: I know everything.

Destiny: **Leave the poor girl alone...**

Y: *Smiling* But she's so fun to torment.

Vahka/Life: _Indeed she is..._

Morticia/Death: **Let's get on with the story. **

Y and Destiny: **She doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Giotto stayed behind with Knuckle to speak with the four pantheons in the room. The man waves her hand and the door reappears behind them.

"**You intend for us to explain?**" Morticia asks.

"That would be nice," Giotto says.

"You make it seem like a simple man can control us!"

"**Considering that you are being controlled by a simple woman,**" Destiny starts, "**It's not that far of a stretch.**"

"Can we start off with your names?" Giotto says.

"**I am known as Morticia, sister of the previous death and current bearer of the title,**" Death curtsies.

"_I go by Vakha, I am the bringer of Life to your miserable world,_" Life says, twirling about the room.

"**I am Himura Chouko, I am the maker of the guiding path on which you walk,**" Destiny says, bowing.

"I go by many names, but just call me Y," The man under Destiny's foot says.

"Y?" Knuckle asks.

"Y, indeed," The man says.

"So…" Giotto says.

"**What do you want to know?**" Morticia says.

"An explanation of everything would be nice," Giotto says shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, It all started one say when I was with my wi—OW!" Y says. Chouko grinds her foot into Y's face.

"**That's not what he meant…**" Chouko says.

"_We were assigned to protect that girl,_" Vahka says.

"Why? And From who?" Giotto says.

"What… From what…"

"**Because she had suffered a battle most terrible.**"

"Against?" Knuckle asks.

"_An enemy of your family, for our little flower was once acquainted._"

"What!?" Giotto was sure that he knew all of his allies and everyone who met the Vongola since it's beginning.

"_Not with your family, dear hunter, but with another family of yours._"

"She's not from around here, let's just leave it at that."

"**That is all we can say about her circumstances for now, otherwise we will just replicate the circumstances which brought her here.**"

"Why did you need to protect her?" Giotto repeats. He was more than used to Morticia and Vahka's riddles.

"**Because she… was… unstable so to say,**" Morticia struggles to say.

"That girl holds great powers, powers beyond your comprehension," Y says. "She still can't control them. Therefore, we, the older pantheons, must work to make sure that she can learn how to control them. She had an emotional episode and nearly caused an implosion of the island of Sicily, thus we stepped in to a) keep the humans ignorant b) keep the world at peace, c) keep her and the others alive."

"…." Giotto and Knuckle just stare at this man who is being stepped on by a young Japanese woman, in a kimono, and who just basically told them that they are holding a weapon of cosmic power in the form of a little girl.

"**In other words, she freaked out after seeing some of the people that she cared about die, nearly causing Sicily (and several surrounding countries) to implode on itself.**" Chouko says. "**We brought her here because you all look enough like those people that perhaps she will be repaired emotionally from meeting and interacting with you all.**"

"So… we're replacements?" Giotto asks.

"**Not quite replacements, but you are to help her emotionally,**" Morticia says.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Giotto asks, somewhat outraged.

"That doesn't explain her lack of memories, though," Knuckle points out.

"We are suppressing them, so that she will be able to behave normally in your time," Y explains.

"_Also to not create a paradox that cannot be accounted for,_" Vahka says.

"**We expect you to be able to help her because you all are who you all are,**" Chouko explains.

"What?" Knuckle and Giotto ask.

"**We expect you to help her because you are different, yet similar to these people. You are not going to feed her fallacies to her upon learning this, nor will you change who you are. She is a young lady, like any other of her time. She has opinions, which she expects to be heard and not discredited due to the mere fact of her sex. She really just wants to know that you all care for her as a person. Not as a boost of ego or as an object by which you plan to gratify yourselves with. She is a person and wishes to be treated as such.**"

"_Treat her well and I may even bless you,_" Vahka says, winking.

"**Is that a good thing?**" Morticia and Chouko say together.

"_Hey!_" Vahka says pouting.

"I don't want a repeat of before, girls," Y says.

"What was happening before?" Giotto asks.

"They" Y points to Morticia and Vahka, "were trying to kill each other in the same room that Nadia had fainted in."

"**She had plagued the girl's dreams and was intending to cause a repetition of the very circumstances that had brought the one you call Nadia here,**" Morticia says, trying to defend herself.

"So you decided to go to war in a random room/one of my rooms because Vahka/Life was acting like she normally does?" Giotto and Y say together.

"**How doth you know how this one acts?" **Morticia asks addressing Giotto.

"I don't think that it's that hard to tell her true colours… She doesn't exactly try to hide them."

Knuckle who has more or less been ignored in this entire situation, finally decides to speak up.

"How are we sure that we can trust you?" Knuckle says. He was a man of God, and he believed in God's teachings. However, these people in front of him were claiming to be gods, pantheons, deities. They go against his very beliefs.

"You have no reason not to trust us," Y says. "We are the only ones who know of Nadia's true condition, and thus far we have be helping dear Giotto, here, greatly."

Seeing that Knuckle was still not convinced, Chouko decides to attempt to take over.

"**We,**" Chouko points to Morticia and herself, "**wish to keep Nadia safe and well… We are here only for her sake. Vahka is here for a new victim. Y is here because he started this all. We mean neither you nor your family any harm, please, I beg of you to trust us.**"

Knuckle, seeing Chouko heart in her words, seems satisfied with her words.

"I see no reason to believe that you are deities," Knuckle says, "but I shall believe the sincerity of your words."

"**That is all that we ask of you,**" Morticia and Chouko respond.

"I could prove that we are deities," Y says.

"I don't think that we a demonstration," Giotto says, not wanting Vongola manor to be destroyed again.

"Well, anyway, I shall be popping in every so often," Y says, getting up and dusting himself off.

"**_As shall we,_**" Morticia and Vahka say.

"**Hopefully this shall be your last time seeing me,**" Chouko says.

"Why is that?" Giotto asks.

"**Because I am only to show my face when there is true danger afoot**," Chouko says. "**I shall take my leave then**." Chouko bows before disappearing into a red portal.

"_I shall be leaving as well,_" Vahka says in a pleasant voice. She then disappears into a puff of smoke, leaving a pile of glitter behind.

"That," Giotto says, point to the pile of glitter, "is why there was glitter in my office."

"**I suppose I shall go watch over dear Nadia, then**," Morticia says, curtsying. She then disappears in a flash of fire.

"I suppose I should leave as well," Y says, looking out the windows of the room. "Say hello to the musician for me." With that statement, Y waves as he starts floating towards the sky. Once he hits the ceiling, Y disappears into a bright glowing light. Knuckle and Giotto had to shield their eyes for a moment. When they can see again, everything in the room was returned to as it was before anyone entered the room.

"I suppose that we should go and check on Nadia then," Giotto says.

"Indeed," Knuckle says.

* * *

I'm sorry for updating so late. I got distracted by my fandoms... I also have a string of birthdays this week, the last one is next week.

Also, I am now opening up this story for requests! So you can request any situation, so long as it is within the rating, that you want to see in this story. It can be a prank, it can be an awkward situation, it can be weird, it can be happy, it can be somber. If you request it, I will write it. However, I am somewhat limited as a writer, so I might not put the situation in exactly as you imagine it.

Also (part 2), feel free to ask any questions about the pantheons, feel free to ask. For example, I said in my last post note that the pantheons' appearance changes based on who is viewing them. Giotto sees them in their default forms, one of the reasons why he is called hunter, listed below is how Knuckle sees them all:

Y/Boss: A large man with a long, flowing, white beard. He has piercing orange eyes and a deep voice. He is neither muscular nor scrawny. His aura was one of a man much more powerful than he let on.

Morticia/Death: A grotesque figure, mostly surrounded by a long flowing cloak of ebony. She had a rough voice that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. What little of her body could be seen looked like a long decaying corpse, mostly skeletal with whatever flesh still remained decaying from the edges. She had a single glowing yellow eye in her skull. It was not unlike the colour of Giotto's own orbs.

Vahka/Life: A tiny fairy, with a delicate figure, almost like a glass ornament. She had a lilac aura around her tiny being. Knuckle not see her eyes, nor her clothing in any detail; however, her voice rang out like a tiny bell. She seemed tiny and delicate compared to the large, strong imposing form of Death besides her. Knuckle was wondering how they fought, as well as how they caused the room to be destroyed as it was.

Chouko Himura/Destiny: She looked like a cross between a nun and a Japanese priestess (or at least what Knuckle imagined a Japanese priestess to look like based on Asari's stories from home). Her voice was not unlike Asari's own voice, soft, kind yet firm. She was polite when speaking to everyone. She had red hair from what Knuckle could see from underneath her habit like garment on her head. She had dark brown eyes, almost black in colour, which expressed all of her emotions, sincerely and with great power.

The others will get descriptions as they see the pantheons. But I can always leave a description or two in the pre- or post notes for a chapter.

Please review with any questions, comments, requests, recommendations, etc. that you may have for this story, or in general! Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
